


Never want you to go

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reference to death, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Spoilers for "Red Meat", reference canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: While  filming“Red Meat” Jensen starts to think about what he would do if he lost Jared. They talk about it after.





	Never want you to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Please note that this is an AU in that the J's never married their wives. 
> 
> Based both off Jared talking about how shaken Jen was when Sam died, and on a fan asking Jensen at DC Con how he would feel if Jared died (!).

Jensen waved to Rob and Misha as they left the trailer. They were all due back on set for night shoots soon but Rob and Misha had to go get make-up touch ups as their scenes were first. He leaned against the door, forehead pressing to the metal, eyes closed. 

“You okay, baby?” He heard Jared ask, then felt two big, strong hands on his shoulders. 

“Fine.” He knew Jared would be able to tell from his tone of voice that was a lie.

Sure enough—“ no, you’re not. You’ve been shaky since Sam died. Did that throw you off that bad?”

Jensen didn’t turn around. He also didn’t respond. 

“I’m fine, Jen-Jen,” Jared said. That was the nickname Jared used when Jensen was very upset about something. 

“I know.” Taking a deep breath, Jensen turned around. Jared immediately moved in, wrapping his big body around Jensen’s slightly smaller one, pressed up there against the door. They were lucky their combined weight didn’t break it. 

“Guess I’m a pretty good actor, to get you all riled up like that. Feeling the emotional impact.” 

Jensen shoved at him, upset.

“Hey! No, I’m sorry,” Jared was instantly contrite. “Really. Jensen, I’m sorry.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s neck. “That was insensitive.”

Jen sighed, melting back into the embrace. “Seeing Sam like that, it just made me think.”

“About?” Jared asked quietly in his ear.

“What I would ever do if that were you. If you—Jared Padalecki—ever died.” He heard the catch of breath. 

“I don’t plan on that anytime soon, darlin’.” The Texas was strong in his voice just then. 

“I know. But things happen.”

“They do,” Jared admitted, leaning back to look him in the eyes. “But I promise to stay alive as long as I can.”

Jensen wanted to yell that that wasn’t enough. That he wanted assurances, that he wanted Jared to live forever, that he wanted to know if demons were real so he could make a deal to bring him back if he did die. Instead, he swallowed hard and kissed Jared sweetly. “Me too,” he murmured against that mouth, then kissed him again. They lingered there, kissing and whispering words of affection until someone knocked, startling them both badly. 

Jared, seeing as how this was his trailer, gently moved Jensen aside and answered it. “They need you,” he told Jensen. 

“Not you?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay.” He didn’t want to leave Jared, wanted to head home and go to bed together. Instead, he put his Dean face back on and headed out the door. He felt Jared’s hand skate over his arm as he left, willing the warmth to stay with him. 

He didn’t see or hear Jared pull out his phone and send a text to Carver in LA. It would have made him feel better if he had. 

_No more dying for Sam or Dean for a while, okay?_ —theTallerJ

 

End


End file.
